


Merry Christmas Mulder

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex and Mulder spend Christmas apart [Slash]





	Merry Christmas Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Merry Christmas Mulder

## Merry Christmas Mulder

#### by Kacey aka Aphreal

From: "aphrealstar" <> Date: Saturday, January 12, 2002 1:16 PM 

TITLE: Merry Christmas Mulder   
AUTHOR: Kacey aka Aphreal   
EMAIL:   
**RATING: NC-17**  
SUMMARY: Alex and Mulder spend Christmas apart [Slash] A/N: Merry Christmas all! :o)   
The following fanfic "Assumes a homosexual relationship not established in the canon" - it's AU in that regard. If you're wondering why the relationship seems fairly well established and Scully and co are aware of it, that's your answer :o) I've read great 'how they got together' stories and 'what happened next' so to speak and I don't feel the need to have a go at writing my own version just yet.   
All nice feedback and constructive criticism is very welcome! This is my first Alex/Fox slash and probably the most graphic story I've written so far. Trust Krycek to bring out my dark side ;o) DISCLAIMER: "The X-Files" and it's characters are owned/created by Chris Carter, 1013 Studios, and Fox, they have been used without permission.   
There is a fanfic here somewhere I promise ;o) 

* * *

"And you're sure you don't want to join me for Christmas?" Scully asked as she cast a critical gaze on her despondent partner as he sat with his feet up on the desk throwing pencils at the ceiling. 

"Yeah I'm sure." 

"I know you and Bill don't really get along but you are welcome Mulder. You're like family to me." 

"And I appreciate it Scully, really I do, but I think I need to spend this one at home. I'm not going to be much company for anyone until Alex gets back." 

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me, and if there's anything I can do, even if you just want to talk, you've got my number." Scully hated seeing him like this. She hated most of all that it was because of Alex Krycek. The man had fought hard to convince him of his sincerity in regards to his feelings for Mulder and his good intentions in regard to making their relationship work but when she saw Mulder hurting like this she cursed the day the two star crossed lovers had ever found each other. Still Mulder was her friend, her best friend, as well as her partner, and it was her job to support him, whatever that meat. 

"Thanks," Mulder flashed a weak smile. 

Scully paused awkwardly. "I, well you know that I Alex and I don't really see eye to eye but I know that he wouldn't do anything.. stupid. Not now that he and you, well you know how he feels. He's coming home Mulder, and he'll be all right." 

Mulder glanced up at her with beseeching soulful eyes. He desperately wanted to believe that she was right but he knew that there were no certainties in the game they played. There was no way of knowing that Alex would be okay, he could only hope. "Thanks," he repeated. 

Scully smiled supportively and patted his arm. "Merry Christmas Mulder," she offered and she bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Merry Christmas Scully," he replied, his tone still low. "I hope you have a good time with your family," he added sincerely. "You deserve to be happy." 

"Thanks Mulder," she smiled. "If you're sure you're okay it's time I got going, Mom's expecting me." 

"Sure, go on Scully," he smiled. "Spend Christmas with your family, don't waste your time worrying about me." 

"It's not a waste of time Mulder," she replied. "I care about you." 

Mulder smiled and nodded. "Here, you'd better have this then," he fished a box out of his top draw and passed it to her. 

"For me?" she asked in surprise. 

"It's not much but I thought you might like it," Mulder replied. 

"Okay," Scully smiled and she opened the wrapping, she hadn't expected anything from him on this of all years, he'd been so wrapped up in his own affairs. "Uh, wow, um, I'm not sure what to say," she murmured as she looked at the video, a blush rising in her face, how Mulder had a history of giving some weird gifts but a sex video? With two guys on the cover? He had to be joking right? Or was this part of the 'I hope you can accept my lifestyle thing'? She glanced at him critically. "Thanks I guess." 

"Oh shit, no, um, I'm sorry, I guess I got them mixed up," Mulder blushed furiously as he sat up and grabbed the video from her. "Uh that's not for you." 

Scully smiled and laughed. "I was a little surprised." 

"Here try this one," Mulder offered pulling a second identical package from his desk. 

"Is it safe?" she mused. 

"Scully," Mulder offered in defense. "I forgot to use gift tags okay? That's supposed to be for Alex." He paused, his expression taking on a sadder look, "I guess he's not going to get it until New Years now." 

"Well I would have been a little surprised if it was for Skinner," Scully remarked, trying to cheer her partner up. "Though the way things are going around here.." She trailed of as she unwrapped her present. "Wow, now this is great. That's really sweet Mulder." 

"It is Miracle On 34th Street isn't it? Please tell me I gave you the right one?" 

"What else have you got in there? You're not giving Frohike security tapes again are you? You know they're supposed to be taped over or destroyed-" 

"No, I just wanted to make sure. About the other one I'm really sorry I just-" 

"It's okay Mulder, I understand. My first day here I found your porn I'm not about to get all offended just because your tastes have changed a little," she smiled. 

Mulder smiled back. "So do you like it?" 

"This one?" Scully asked with her eyebrows raised. 

"Yes." 

"Yes I do, thank you." 

Mulder smiled. "You're welcome." 

"I got something for you too." 

"Really?" 

She nodded and got a rectangular package out of her bag and passed it to him. It felt like a book. "But don't open it now, wait till I'm gone." 

"Why?" Mulder asked looking at her questioningly. 

"Trust me, we'll both be happier that way," she smiled mysteriously. "Good night Mulder." 

"Good night," he replied and the petite red head turned and walked out of the office. 

Mulder gazed at the would be book in confusion before carefully taking of the wrapping paper. He didn't know what to expect, maybe it was something to do with work? Maybe she'd stolen something.. but she'd been so cool about it. Amused almost. No it had to be something else.. 

With a great deal of surprise he gazed down at a book as X-rated as the video he'd accidentally given her. And he doubted there would be any women involved. 

"Scully," Mulder murmured in surprise. He opened the cover and read inside. She'd written a note on a blank page in small script. 

"Dear Mulder, 

I never thought I'd say this but I'm sorry your plans for Christmas didn't work out. Maybe this will help you start the new year. From a medical point of view it seems pretty reliable and it's received good reviews. I never thought I'd be buying Alex Krycek a Christmas present but I guess in a way this is for him too, so give my best wishes to ratboy once he makes it back from wherever he is. You deserve to be happy so if that's what it takes, you have my blessing. 

Yours, Scully." 

Mulder was shocked but touched. Scully had really made an effort, it must have taken a lot for her to go to the trouble of finding and buying something so personal. It wasn't like her but when it mattered she was one of the most caring people he knew. "Thanks," he whispered, hoping he'd get a chance to thank her properly when he called her again, though he guessed it'd be an awkward moment between them. 

Gazing at the erotic black and white image on the book's cover he sighed and fingered the masculine shoulders of the man on top. 

It was a great gift but it would have been even better if he'd had someone to share it with. 

He missed Alex. Putting the book down he took out a photo of his lover, taking in his reserved smile and dark features, always with a hint of danger about them, but one that Mulder now trusted absolutely. Their only secrets now lay in their past and in the moments when like today Alex was forced to leave him to return briefly to his old life or the sake of his own survival. 

Mulder sighed and sat down the picture, closing his eyes so that he could let the man into his mind, allowing himself to dwell on his memories of him, the touch of a kiss, Alex's hand traveling his body and Mulder's his, from the most innocent tender moments to the most intimate pleasures they'd shared. Feeling his angst building as his cock stirred as he realized that even the X-Files wouldn't take his mind of Alex on Christmas eve. He collected his possessions and got ready to leave the building. 

* * *

Fox Mulder closed his eyes as he turned his key in his apartment door lock. He was still half hoping that he'd find the dark haired young psychopath waiting for him. 

No that wasn't true, Alex wasn't a psychopath, he had developed conscience where Mulder was concerned. If he hurt him he would feel guilt. 

And from Alex that was a precious gift. 

To his disappointment Mulder found his apartment was deserted. It was just him, the fish tank, the tv and the sofa. He glared at the tattered tree he'd erected when he'd been expecting to share the holiday with his lover. It looked horribly out of place now. He dropped the video on the kitchen counter, telling himself he'd re-wrap it later so that Alex would still have a present to come home too even though he felt a little resentful of his lover's absence. He held onto the book and walked over and took a seat on the sofa, he flicked on the tv and started flipping through the book as he took in some of it's more interesting highlights. 

It did look like fun. 

Some things might be a little hard for Alex with the disadvantage of one less arm but then his younger lover had shown many a times that he was remarkable strong and skillful when it come to working around that particular disability. 

Arousal pumping through his system despite his depression Mulder positively ached for his lover. He growled lowly at himself and threw the book to one side, not willing to torture himself any longer. He contemplated his options. He could take matters into his own hands but he'd just feel ever more profoundly alone, it wasn't like when he was single. He glanced at his video collection. That was one way of blowing of steam but.. 

It wouldn't be the same as being with Alex. 

What he really wanted was to feel him, or even just hear him, but neither were possible, he had left. 

The thought of the other man's voice drew his attention to his answering machine. The red light was blinking angrily at him but he'd forgotten to play the messages earlier because he'd had his hands full and he'd been distracted by his new present and his deepening depression. 

Getting up from the sofa he hit the button as he hoped it was Alex and told himself it couldn't be and would most likely be Scully. Probably calling to apologize about the book. 

There was a pause as the first message started playing. Mulder's heart leapt, that silence sounded familiar.. 

"Hello Fox," the sexy low voice greeted him and Mulder drunk in the sound of it. "I'm sorry I can't be there, you know I would if I could," he paused. "But I want you to know that you're not alone, I'm thinking about you, and if you look under the tree you'll find I've left you a little something for the holidays. Open it without me. I want you to have it now. Go on." 

Pause. 

"Mulder. Go." 

"All right already," Mulder complained and he walked away from the answering machine as the message ended. He fished a package out from under the tree, he hadn't noticed it nestled in the decorations. It was wrapped in red Christmas paper with white stripes and mistletoe decorating it. 

"That's it," Alex's voice greeted him again. "Now open it." Mulder gave the tape a questioning glaze and but then sat down on the sofa and pulled the wrapping paper off. He found a small digital video cassette, the type that needed to be put inside a bigger tape to be played. He looked at the answering machine in alarm. What had Alex done what was it all about? "Calm down, don't freak," Alex soothed. "It's nothing like that. The only secret on that tape is one I'm sure our government is well aware of by now. They might not approve but they're not going to do a dam thing about it," he said with note of bitter determination. "This is personal Mulder." Mulder's heart leapt as he heard the tender aspect to Krycek's voice. "I know I can't be there with you but I hope this will help." 

The message ended and Mulder sighed. 

Now what to do with the tape? He glanced at his VCR, he still had one of the parent tapes from when he'd been playing some footage from work. He got up from the sofa as Alex's voice returned. 

"Now I know I'm just about out of space, but before I go, I want you to know." 

He paused. 

"I love you." And with that Alex's Krycek's carefully planed series of messages came to an end, the machine announcing that it was the last. 

"I love you too," Mulder whispered as he fitted the small tape into it's parent tape, flipped the tv onto the video channel and pushed the tape in. 

The first image to great him was of all things his love sitting on the sofa. "Hello again Mulder. I guess you've got the messages I left on the answering machine, or rather the messages I will leave. As you can guess I've taken some care to plan this all out, I thought I owed you something after our plans got ruined. I really am sorry about that. I'm not normally sentimental about the festive season but I wanted to make this time special for you. Instead I've only got this tape. I made it for you so that you'd have something to remember me, and us, by while I was away. But I am coming back Mulder, don't forget that. I hope you don't mind that I did this without your consent, in the circumstances I thought a surprise was fitting but I'll understand if you're mad, we can talk about it when I get home." 

And after a moment's pause during which time Alex hit the remote pause button on the video recording devise he was using the image changed. 

For a second Mulder wanted to rewind and watch the message from his lover again, just so he could take in his form and the sound of his voice, but as he recognized that the image he was seeing was of his bedroom he stopped in confusion and focused on the image. 

Alex Krycek was the first to wonder into the room, not the least but self conscious about the camera's presence. He started undoing his shirt and Mulder took in the familiar view of his lover's toned under body. 

"I love your sofa Mulder, really I do, but if you don't get your ass in here in a minute I'm going to take care of things myself," Alex threatened as he called to the other man. 

His own head and then body appeared a moment later. 

"Take that off," Alex instructed and Mulder's own shirt joined Alex's on the floor. Alex stepped towards him and pulled him into a kiss, their bodies pressing against each other, both hard with desire. 

He could remember it all, it had been taped three nights ago, but Mulder watched with fascination as he saw it all from an entirely different point of view. After years of watching porn he'd never imagined he could be this alluring to watch himself on screen, but most of all he was enthralled by the image of his lover. 

Alex and Mulder progressed onto the bed, first shedding their clothes as it was easier for Alex if he didn't have to worry about trying to undress him. Krycek was still sometimes shy about his missing arm but Mulder had assured him that to him he was complete. 

Mulder was the first back on the bed, Alex pushing himself onto of him, trailing kisses and love bites up his body, covering his abs, nipples, shoulders, and neck, "I want you Mulder, I really want you," Alex murmured and when he reached his head he kissed him with a needy fiery passion. 

"I want you too Alex," Mulder murmured when he pulled away. "Take me," he offered as he carefully rolled onto his back and Alex moved over him. 

"Fox," Alex murmured, taking in the man's back, and gently kissing across it. 

"Fuck me," Fox persisted. 

Alex nodded even though Mulder couldn't have see it at the time. 

He bent over and opened the top draw next to the bed and took the lubricant out. Alex murmured as he spread his precum over his own dick and then added lube to it before covering his fingers and the Mulder's tight opening. Mulder flinched slightly. "Relax babe," Krycek instructed, as he leant down and kissed Mulder's neck. Mulder nodded and with a soft moan he relaxed. 

Alex gently pushed his index finger to the opening and began working it in and out, Mulder groaned and moaned below him. His own expression registered extreme arousal as his cock throbbed in anticipation. "Fox I..," he gasped as he pushed his middle finger in with the index. Mulder buckled and groaned but he thrust his ass into the air, pushing Alex's fingers deeper into himself. Alex smiled, "Patience lover," he warned. He pulled his fingers back and Mulder groaned. 

"Alex," he whimpered. 

"Shh," Alex soothed and this time he pushed three fingers in. He worked him gently but firmly, stretching him carefully. "Now," he warned as he took his hand away. Mulder sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Alex moved over him thrust in, holding back but moving harder and faster as Mulder pushed up to him and moaned with pleasure, calling his name as Alex hit home. 

"Easy Mulder," Alex warned as he grew closer to climax, while his lover bucked back and forth, humping the bed bellow him as he pushed Alex against his prostate. "Save some for me hmm?" 

That seemed to calm him and his lover's movements eased as Alex thrust himself into oblivion, spilling himself inside his lover. "Alex I can't," Mulder moaned as he felt himself nearing climax. 

"It's okay," Alex moaned as he felt Mulder's muscles moving as he came to climax. "Oh Mulder, Fox, God dam it Fox," Alex cried in the final throws of pleasure and then he sighed as he subsided and pulled out of his lover. He lay down on the bed beside Mulder, panting with effort. "I love you Fox, I really do," Alex promised him as he caught his breath. "Please, before I have to go, please, just take me, fuck me as hard as you can, I want to hurt for a week, anything to dim the ache I'll feel for you," he murmured. 

"I'll miss you too," Mulder murmured. "But wait, I'm tired, but," he panted. "I still want more if you do. I don't want this night to end." 

Alex nodded. 

The two lay sated but as they relaxed and drew closer to sleep their plans weren't forgotten. 

"Don't sleep yet," Alex whispered as he lay on his side, and hand found and caressed his lover's ass. 

Mulder's eyes opened and he stared at the beautiful man beside him. He smiled. "I'm awake." 

Alex smiled with relief. It was rare that Mulder saw him so happy, he often guarded his display of emotions. "The offer stands," Alex reminded him. "It's a plea more than anything," he added. "I need you Mulder," he whispered. Fox nodded and smiled. "Just let me take this slowly. I'm still recovering." He was also by nature a gentle and considerate lover. Alex nodded and as they began kissing and touching and moving together he felt the man's persistent libido growing again. For a man who'd been celibate for years at a time Mulder had one hell of an appetite for sex, Alex had often remarked. Fox's life of quiet desperation had left him all the more needy and his enjoyment of the pleasures of the flesh was far greater than any video or magazine. 

Though watching the tape of their lovemaking, Mulder was gloriously satisfied by his own hand as the video supplied all the audiovisual prompts his body needed to remember that night in exquisite detail. 

When it was finished there was a pause as Mulder waited with hands sticky from cum to see if there would be more news from his lover. When Alex did once again reappear on the screen Mulder smiled gratefully at him. 

"I hope you enjoyed the show," Alex smiled mischievously. "There's more where that came from, but you won't find it on video," he smiled. "There is one more little thing on the tape though. Just something to help you wake up on Christmas morning, take care my love." He kissed his fingers and offered it to him like a gift, Mulder smiled and Alex smiled back at him. "But save it for the morning all right? Can't have you opening all your presents early." 

Mulder nodded and did as he'd been asked, stopping the tape before he went to wash up before he ordered food in for dinner. 

He still missed Alex, and he was worried about what sort of danger the man might be in, but he wasn't feeling as lonely as he had been and he was certainly more satisfied. Videos were no match for the real thing but that particular video was now by far the best he had ever seen or would see. There's no match for the personal touch. 

He was more amused than depressed as he replayed the answering machine messages while he ate pizza and rank some light beer. 

In the morning he got a call from Scully. 

"Hi it's me, I just wanted to see how you're doing." 

Mulder smiled. "Surprisingly well actually," he smiled. "Alex had a little surprise waiting for me when I got home." 

"He's there?" Scully asked in surprise. 

"No, but he left a me a little something," Mulder smiled. "It's probably best you don't know the details but I'm feeling a lot better now." 

"That's great Mulder," Scully smiled. "Well we're just going to have breakfast and then open the presents so I'd better go." 

"Thanks for calling," Mulder smiled. "And have a good Christmas." 

"You too." 

"Oh and Scully." 

"Yeah." 

"Thanks for the book." 

An embarrassed silence followed. "About that," she began finally. 

"It's okay, I mean it. I promise, I'll never mention it again. But I was really touched." 

Scully smiled. "Good bye Mulder." 

"Bye," Mulder echoed. He put down his phone and picked up the remote. 

He pressed play and with some amusement he watched his own face on the screen, happy as he had ever been while Alex Krycek pleasured his cock with his mouth. Gently licking and sucking and occasionally nipping at the engorged flesh. 

Fox still missed Alex, and he was still worried about him, but it was a wonderful way to wake up on Christmas morning. 

And there was still New Years to look forward too. 

* * *

**~FINISH~**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kacey aka Aphreal 


End file.
